Kiss Her Khali!
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Kiss Cam time, when a one little Nicole was chosen. What is so special about her? Why does Matt get so mad? Present for HardyxGirl! ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Love this one shot just because I just thought it  
was funny when I think of Khali!  
Well my loves go vote on my page because I started comic book!  
Also I need ideas for my drunk one if you want to help! Much love!  
Peace and Love  
!Hattress!**

**I DO NOT OWN NICOLE! SHE IS A REAL PERSON! NOR DO I OWN ANYONE ELSE REALLY!  
Here you go Nine!**

**

* * *

**

"So who is ready to kiss the Great Khali tonight?" Ranjin Singh yelled with powerful lungs and a happy go lucky voice, "Aww come on don't be shy, you know you ladies want a piece of the Khali!"

The heart shaped cam went over many pretty girls who tried to go away. It was crazy how much things didn't go the way they planed. The boys stood in the ring, looking around at all the pretty faces. Then it cruised over to one small, black haired girl crossing her arms. That's where the cam officially stopped and stared at the girl. The young black head looked around, looking as everyone around her was staring her down. What the hell was going on?

"You my pretty dear, I want you to come and have the lucky chance to kiss the Great Khali!" Ranjin smiled wide, showing off his pearly white teeth.

The girl gave off a quizzical look onto who he was talking about. It was then when her friend pushed her head to the screen where the large heart shaped cam was on her face. Shit, the girl thought as soon as the girl next to was pushing her down by the stairs. This meant war in her eyes.

"I swear to God if you make me do this Lindz!" the girl screamed, looking around as she didn't know what to do. What was she going to do?

Everyone around the girl grabbed her away, tossing her down to the floor. Didn't they know who she was, no why would they? She told them not to say anything so they didn't. Too bad at this moment no one knew. The girl looked around, her eyes wide with confusion. Why did she have to do this? It wasn't long till she found herself on the cold stage. This, this was not going to end up well.

"So pretty girl what is your name." the translator smiled, strutting over to the small girl. She was ready to vomit, she was ready to throw something in the ring if it meant for the giant to get away from her.

"Nicole." She muttered, looking up at the 7ft Indian man staring down at her with the same shiny teeth as his friend. Nicole wanted to vomit.

"Okay Nicole, are you ready for the best kiss of your life?" Ranjin asked, his hand pressed firmly on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can handle it…" she spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Ok, Khali your turn now." Ranjin chuckled, pushing the tall girl over to the giant.

Khali smiled wide not speaking a word, just collecting the girl in his arms. Nicole felt her body shake as he touched her, held her, grabbed her tiny waist and smiled even wider. Nicole wasn't freaking out, she was just about to cry. Khali didn't say a word when he pressed his large lips onto where they were suppose to go. When he moved away her whole body was shaking, she now just hoped that the one person who did matter wasn't going to get mad.

"So Nicole, what was that experience like?"

Nicole couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. What could she say? The girl closed her eyes and was ready to open her mouth to speak, but instead heard the music to Matt Hardy. Nicole breathed, a smile slipping on her face. Finally.

"Khali, Ranjin, next time when you pick girls to come and have the best experience of their life, make sure they're not taken first." Matt Hardy spat into the microphone.

"I don't know what you are talking about Matt." Ranjin laughed, shaking his head.

"That girl that your buddy just kissed, yeah, well let's just say she is taken." The eldest Hardy gritted through his teeth. He never liked when Nicole would be harassed.

"Who may that be?"

"Me, Mrs. Nicole is my wife if you want to know."

Nicole smiled wide, crossing her arms over her chest, looking over at her husband. Matt stared at her with an apologetic look. He knew she would forgive him for blowing it out of proportion. He knew she would always forgive him.

"So now if you don't mind, before I beat the every living lights out of the giant we will be leaving." Matt snarled before grabbing Nicole away.

As soon as they left the stage, Nicole couldn't help but to put her arm around his waist. It was true Matt Hardy had a wife for the past two years, and no one knew except for the family. When they reached the back area Nicole shook her head, pulling her husband into a dark corner.

"You opened up a can of worms I hope you know that." She smiled

"Yeah, but whatever, I think it's time everyone knows."

"How about we play another game baby…" Nicole pulled her husband close to her face.

"What may that be?" Matt nodded

"Kiss your wife."

Matt laughed to himself, looking around before moving his lips over to hers. It was good now that everything was out in the open. Nicole returned the kiss, pressing her body onto his.

"I like this game." The Hardy boy chuckled close to her face.

"So do I."


End file.
